Another
by White Azalea
Summary: Perlahan portal menuju dimensi lain terbuka, melenyapkanmu dari tempatmu berpijak. Membuatku menyalahkan diriku sendiri. Haruskah ku mulai dari awal lagi 'kehidupanku' yang baru dengan 'dirimu' yang lain? Atau merenggut kembali semua yang terlepas dariku? Warning: AU! RNR, DLDR!


_Percayakah kau bahwa dimensi lain itu ada?_

_Tahukah kau bahwa di sana ada 'kita' yang lain dengan kehidupan yang berbeda pula?_

_Dapatkah kau menerima kenyataan tentang 'kita' yang berbeda?_

_Haruskah kau mulai dari awal lagi 'kehidupanmu' yang baru?_

.

.

_Atau merenggut kembali semua yang terlepas darimu?_

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : CLAMP**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, Jelek bin abal, Hati-hati yang baca bisa mabok.**

**Title : Another**

**_Happy Reading~_**

.

.

.

Dua orang lelaki tengah memandangi layar computer masing-masing. Mereka sibuk mengerkajan proyek yang sedang dalam tahap penyelesaian. Di ruangan itu keduanya nampak begitu serius dengan apa yang dikerjakannya, bermandikan peluh, sengaja tak menyalakan _Air Conditioner_. Tapi itu tak bertahan lama setelah seseorang mengetuk pintu.

"Ya, masuk saja Sakura!" lelaki yang lebih tinggi berbicara.

Seseorang di balik pintu pun masuk ke ruangan. Membawa baki berisi makanan dan 2 gelas berisi jus jeruk dingin.

"Kakak, Syaoran! Kenapa AC-nya tidak digunakan? Sudah waktunya makan siang. Ini dimakan dulu." gadis manis bernama Sakura itu menyodorkan makanan di atas baki.

Syaoran mencomot sepotong roti melon dan langsung melahapnya, "_itadakimasu_! Makanan buatan Sakura memang selalu enak! Kak Touya memang beruntung punya adik sehebat Sakura."

"Kau juga beruntung kan, kuikut sertakan dalam proyek ini. Kalau tidak, kau tidak akan mendapat makanan se-enak ini dan juga tidak bisa bertemu dengan Sakura setiap hari, sedekat ini pula." Touya sukses membuat pipi Sakura bersemu merah dan Syaoran tersedak.

"Ka-kaaak.." Sakura nemunduk menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya, "Syaoran, kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

Syaoran menepuk-nepuk dadanya, "uhuk! Tidak apa—uhuk!" ia segera meneguk jus jeruk dingin miliknya.

"Syukurlah…" Sakura tersenyum.

Sementara Touya mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena tingkah sepasang remaja yang berada di hadapannya.

"Kakak, Syaoran sebenarnya proyek apa yang selama ini kalian kerjakan? Aku penasaran.."

Touya dan Syaoran berpandangan. "Nanti juga kau tau," jawab keduanya kompak.

Sakura memandangi sebuah tabung kaca besar yang bisa saja memuat diri seseorang di dalamnya. Di bagian depan tabung terdapat pintu kaca. Setelah puas memandangi tabung, matanya kini beralih memandangi mesin-mesin yang terhubung dengan tabung itu dan dikendalikan oleh komputer. Semua ini selalu membuat Sakura penasaran dengan apa yang dikerjakan oleh Syaoran dan Kakaknya.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Sakura langsung merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Tak lama kemudian sang kakak memanggil.

"Sakura, kakak butuh bantuanmu, cepatlah ke ruang proyek!"

Tanpa sepatah katapun Sakura bergegas ke ruang proyek tanpa sempat mengganti _seifuku_-nya.

"Ya, kak?"

"Tolong bersihkan ruangan ini ya, asistenku belum datang sih." Teriak Touya dari ruangannya.

Sakura menghela napas, "baiklah.."

Derap langkah kaki menuju tangga terdengar sampai ruang proyek.

"Err.. Sakura, bisakah kau bersihkan tabung itu? Aku mau mandi dulu ya sebentar."

Touya pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang berdiri di depan pintu sembari memegangi sapu dan lap. Lagi-lagi ia hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Kakak menyebalkan!" Ia mengembungkan kedua pipinya kesal.

Datang seekor kucing berbulu putih gembul saat Sakura mulai membersihkan ruangan itu.

"Mokona!" Ia meletakkan sapu disembarang tempat dan langsung menggendong kucing tercintanya,

"Kau lapar ya? Nanti ku beri ikan tapi sesudah aku membersihkan semua ini ya!"

Seolah mengerti perkataan majikannya, si kucing langsung melompat dari pelukan Sakura dan duduk menungguinya.

"Semua sudah beres tinggal tabungnya."

Sakura melirik ke arah tabung dan terdiam sesaat, "entah kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak enak..."

Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah tabung.

"Err.. apa yang harus kubersihkan? Nampaknya tidak ada yang kotor," ia segera mambuka pintu tabung dan debu beterbangan dari dalam tabung sontak membuatnya terbatuk.

"Uhuk! Duo maniak _techno_ itu jorok sekali! Uhuk!" ia segera masuk kedalam tabung dan mulai membersihkannya.

Mokona yang tidak sabar menunggu sang majikan mulai rewel dan melompat keatas computer, berjalan di atas tombol-tombol pengatur mesin. Ekornya bergerak lincah hingga menumpahkan jus jeruk dingin milik Touya yang memang diletakkan di atas perangkat lain dan membuatnya mengalir ke atas tombol-tombol pengatur.

Mesin yang semula padam tiba-tiba menyala. Computer mulai mengakses data dan mesin mulai bekerja. Pintu tabung tertutup dan membuat Sakura terkurung di dalamnya.

"A-Apa yang terjadi? Pintunya tidak bisa di buka! Ah bagaimana ini?!"

Terdengar deru mesin di ruangan itu tanda mesin-mesin mulai bekerja. Pun computer yang menyala kini dengan cepat memproses data yang memang sudah diprogram sebelumnya.

_Receiving Data…_

_Receiving Data…_

Sakura panik dan berteriak minta tolong. Namun tak satupun orang datang dan menolongnya. Ia mengetuk pintu tabung dan berusaha mendobraknya. Tetap tak berhasil membuat pintu tabung terbuka.

_Receiving Data…_

_Opening Portal…_

Kerja komputer mulai tak terkendali. Muncul pusaran hitam berupa portal yang mulai terbuka di dalam tabung.

Sementara itu pintu depan rumah terbuka dan kepala berambut cokelat menyembul di baliknya.

"Tadaima!" Syaoran mengamati sekelilingnya, "tumben tidak ada yang membalas sapaanku. Yang lain kemana ya?"

Syaoran menghela napas dan segera masuk ke dalam rumah itu sembari membawa kotak berisi 3 buah _strawberry cake_ untuk Sakura, Touya, dan dirinya. Ia berlari menaiki tangga menuju ruang proyek dan terkaget melihat Sakura berada di dalam tabung dan mendapati mesin-mesin jadi tak terkendali.

"Sakura!" kotak cake terhempas dari genggamannya dan ia berhambur menuju Sakura yang berada di dalam tabung.

"Syaoran!"

Syaoran berusaha membuka pintu tabung dengan sekuat tenaga namun tak terbuka.

"Bertahanlah, Sakura!" ia berbalik, memperbaiki mesin dan komputer yang berada di luar kendali saat itu.

_Opening Portal…_

_Opening Portal…_

_Processing to Another Dimension…_

"G-Gawat! Komputer mengirim data ke dimensi lain?! Ck!"

Portal di dalam tabung semakin terbuka lebar, tubuh Sakura mulai terhisap masuk kedalamnya.

"Syaoraaan!"

"Tunggulah, Sakura! Kusou! Siapa yang membuat ini terjadi?!" Sebisa mungkin Syaoran menghentikan semuanya namun terlambat.

_Sending Data…_

"Syaoraaa—n!"

Sakura masuk seutuhnya ke dalam portal itu. Seketika kinerja mesin berangsur normal.

_Sending Data…_

_Data Successfully Sent!_

Syaoran terduduk lemas, "Saku-ra…"

Terdengar seseorang tengah berlari mendekat keruangan. "Syaoran, apa yang terjadi?!" Touya terlihat panik.

Syaoran berdiri dan menunduk, "Sakura..."

"Ada apa dengan Sakura?!"

"Dia.. Masuk ke dimensi lain.."

"A..Apa? Tidak mungkin.." Touya memegangi kepalanya. Seolah tak percaya akan apa yang sudah terjadi.

Kedua pria itu larut dalam keheningan, masih tak dapat berpikir jernih.

"Semua ini salahku.." Kalimat itu terdengar dari bibir Touya, memecah keheningan. Syaoran memandanginya tak mengerti. "Aku yang sudah membuatnya masuk kedimensi lain, aku salah menyuruhnya membersihkan tabung itu. Salahku karena aku sudah memprogramnya kedimensi lain."

Syaoran memejamkan matanya dan kembali menunduk, _seandainya tadi aku datang lebih cepat, dia takkan seperti ini._

Keduanya menyalahkan diri masing-masing. Wajah Touya memanas, ibu jari dan telunjuknya bergetar memegangi kelopak matanya. Ia mengatur napasnya, agar tetap tenang.

"Syaoran.."

Yang dipanggil menoleh.

"Kita buat Sakura kembali!" Nadanya terdengar datar namun penuh harap di telinga Syaoran. Ia mengerti perasaan orang yang berada di hadapannya ini.

Syaoran mengangguk, "pasti ada cara membuatnya kembali."

Touya bangkit disusul Syaoran. Keduanya pun sadar, ini waktunya mereka mengembalikan Sakura dari dimensi lain. Mereka kemudian bergegas membereskan semuanya, mencoba memperbaiki semua yang tersisa dan berusaha mengembalikan Sakura.

.

.

.

Sementara itu—

Sakura yang tersadar berusaha bangkit dan mengedarkan pandangannya. Didapatinya hutan lebat dan sepasang pohon besar dengan dahan bergandengan membentuk sebuah portal yang dirambati benalu di hadapanya.

"A-aku dimana?"

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

_**Keep or Delete?**_

* * *

**From Author: **My first Card Captor Sakura fiction~! Maaf jika OOC, alur ngaco, tidak dapat dimengerti readers, dan cerita jelek, pasaran. But hope you like it! :)


End file.
